Third times the charm
by Forgetful01
Summary: DaveKat requested by knightessofmind on tumblr


It had been Karkat's idea to strife, and honestly, Dave wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. It had been a long time since he strifed with anybody, and life on the meteor was a tad uneventful to say the least. His activities with can town was fun and there was no denying that, but he wanted something with more action, more adrenaline. To put it bluntly, he wanted a challenge. But he had his doubts that Karkat would be the one to deliver such a challenge.

"Ready?" Karkat's stance was on the offensive, both sickles raised and poised for the attack. His sword was at the ready as well, balanced in his hand as he shifted his weight.

"Ready."

They both ran at each other, Dave ducking to the side as Karkat swung, shoving him off balance and flashing to the other side to shove him again. The troll growled and managed to knick the side of his hand as lunged at his stomach, easily dodging it by flashing behind him. His own tactics mirrored his brothers, wear the other out and attack when you have an opportunity. Karkat stumbled and he lunged, only as a sickle came up on his side and he barely dodged it hitting his temple. Jesus that was close.

Karkat could smell the opportunity now, both sickles swinging and almost knocking him off balance. He was being driven backwards, back to a wall and he could feel himself losing his grip. C'mon Strider, get it together. The Cancer lunged again and he grabbed his wrist, tugging him forward and flashing to the side, knocking his feet out from under him. The twin weapons went clattering to the floor and for a second Dave thought he had won.

His own feet were knocked out from under him and before he knew it there was a seething nubby horned troll sitting on his stomach, both sickles crossing against his throat. They froze there, both of their breathe ragged and heavy, and it was only then Dave realized his shades had been knocked off during the course of the fight.

"Shit." He mumbled, not even able to shield his eyes from view. Karkat said nothing, just got to his feet and headed out of the room. Dave slowly picked himself up, grabbing his shades and his sword. He headed back to his own room, carefully shutting the door before locking it. He had to try again somehow. He couldn't lose his cool again.

Roughly a week after the strife session, Karkat and Dave found themselves on the roof once again. Same as before, weapons raised and at the ready, but this time the Knight had a bigger plan. He would overpower the troll this time. He would win. He moved first, lunging and parrying as quickly as he could and Karkat swore, almost knocked off balance. Try harder, move faster. Don't lose. Do not lose.

Dave grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward and knocking his feet out from under him, both of them landing on the floor in a tangled heap. He could hear Karkat swearing and fuming away, trying to shove Dave off of him and he grabbed the fighting arms and pinned them down. He was sprawled on top of the troll, laying on his chest and inches away from his face.

I want to kiss him.

Whoa okay what the fuck was that thought? Kiss him? No way. No way in hell was that ever going to happen. He wasn't going to kiss an alien, let alone the one with the temper issue. But he still felt himself moving closer, barely brushing his lips over Karkat's.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He stopped and moved back, silently getting up and off of the very confused troll. He said nothing as he held his hand to help Karkat to his feet and he looked at the invitation like Dave's hand was going to explode any second. After a few moments he silently accepted the offer, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. He gathered his weapons again and headed for the door, Dave lingering behind. He had almost kissed Karkat. What the fuck, where did that even come from, why did it feel like it was all he had ever wanted to do? Karkat cleared his throat as he was heading through the doorway, turning to look back at the Strider.

"That's two strikes. A third and I would think this whole cool kid act was bullshit." But the way the corners of his mouth crept upward had Dave returning the half smile.

"Same time tomorrow."

"Cool." Dave said, and found himself honestly unable to wait for the next strife session.


End file.
